Hell of Love
by Darth Sparten
Summary: takes place after ep.3. mandalore who happens to be named after a sith, falls in love with none other than Zilla Kun.rated m for pervyness and swears.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Duxen**

Sadow was more worried than he ever remembered getting before. That was not a good thing either. He was mandalore leader of the mandalorians after all. Still, he was thinking about the fact that Zilla had been gone 4 weeks and had not yet come back.

"Where could she have gone?"

"More than likely to a tomb or something." Replied Leo as he walked over to the son of his best friend, and partner in crime. That son however, just so happened to be Sadow.

"Oh, morning Leo." Sadow didn't like hanging around Leo, but only because it brought back bad memories of his now long dead father.

"You're up early, so go back to bed before you wake up Corellin, or somebody else who'll beat the snot out of you." They laughed.

"Piont taken, but the problem is that I can't sit here while she's off fighting dark Jedi, and the Empire all by herself."

"You worry too much, and besides she has Skull Crusher Fett and Ferus Olin with her."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Well, for now at least try and get some sleep." With that said the two of them headed back to bed.

Meanwhile, 40 or so light years away, Zilla and ' friends ' find themselves in the midst of a fire fight.

"This day just keeps getting better and better!" Skull Crusher shouted over all the noise.

"What was your first clue!?" Ferus shouted back.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because as soon as we left we all got that bad gut feeling and that's never a good sign!"

"With our luck, nothings a good sign!" came Ferus's sharp reply.

"Will the two of you at least _try_ to get along?! Zilla yelled at the two.

She kept firing at the stormtroopers as the day slowly crawled on.


	2. chpter 2

**Chapter 2: girl talk and boy talk**

Zilla had just finished shooting down the first wave of stormtroopers and was now hauling a past-out Skull Crusher onto the ship.

Ferus looked down at the ships controls and then panicked. The word 'frack' seemed to describe the situation perfectly, hands down.

"Hurry up and start up the ship, Ferus!" Zilla shouted down the corridor toward the cockpit. She laughed at the word before muttering " Cockpit." Then laughed some more.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By now Ferus had already figured out how to start up the ship and was looking for a manual on how to fly it. There was none.

"God damn it." Was all that Ferus could think of to say about the slight problem on his hands and then whispered "Zilla's gonna kill me."

Right then Zilla ran into the room like a bullet and typing in commands as the ship began to take off. Before Ferus knew it, they were in hyperspace. Zilla started muttering under her breath about flying a ship or something like that.

"The next time you don't fallow orders and do nothing, it will cost you your neck!" Zilla yelled at Ferus

"Sorry!" Was all he had time to say before Zilla Gibbs slapped him across the face. ( Gibbs slap is something that I picked up from a tv show called NCIS )

She stormed down the hall toward the med room. It wasn't a big one wond that skull Crusher had, so they really didn't care………………much.

Skull Crusher soon got lost in her own mind. Not because she could not find her way out, but because she didn't want to leave.

Then she remembered how Leo used to call her SC, short for Skull Crusher. She laughed to herself. If Zilla ever found out then she would never hear the end of it.

SC felt sick to her stomach. They must be in space now. At that same moment she heard yelling and it sounded like Zilla.

She tried to open her eyes, but failed miserably. She tried again and they opened a sliver, and then then they closed shut again. All she could saw was a dark med room, the tips of her shoes, and Zilla sitting down in a nearby chair. She had tryied to look around as best she could. The second time she opened her eyes, they stayed open.

"Good, your awake." Said Zilla

"Did I miss something? I heard you yelling." SC replied

"Just the fact that, once again, ex-Jedi can't fly shit."

"Oh, well that's not new." SC commented. The two girls had never been too fond of Jedi. Whether they were light Jedi, ex-Jedi, dark Jedi, or neutral Jedi, also known as gray Jedi.

They kept talking about the usual things with one another. Things that happened to be guns, ships, boys, explosives, clones and everything in between on till they landed on Duxen.

Ferus got really bored really fast. So he started singing the first song that came to mind. To his surprise it was the one that Sadow and Leo were often seen or heard singing. The name of the song was Give It To Me by Timbaland.

After that he ended up calling Sadow ahead of time that way the two of them could go hunting or something before the transition to Malachor V.

When they landed Ferus, Sadow, Leo, and a few others as well, all went off hunting.

Mij Gilamar finally spoke up and ended up starting a nice long talk about the Rebellion vs the Empire, ships, Basilisk war droids, guns, war, honor, and a mix of many other things but in the end they all ended up talking about girls.

After a long wait the two girls started the transition to Malachor. The boys that had gone hunting were the last to leave and force knows that they never came back to Duxen.

When they landed and got set up Ferus left to go to the old Jedi Academy where the few jedi that he had met back up with so far were left were going to meet up.

The old Jedi Academy was in the Telos System in the Outer Rim.

Zilla knew that he would be fine there, but it didn't stop her from worrying about him. What if Vader found out that he was there? No, Vader would not find out where Ferus was because he was too busy trying to 'take care of' the rebels to even give it a second thought and now so was she.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Keller was walking through the halls of the old burnt down Fett Homestead. Boba was going to kill him if he ever found out that his father, as a boy, had once lived here and Keller had let it get burnt down………again…………….yep, he was a dead man. But still, he had a feeling that Boba would not find out for a long time, if at all that is…………oh, yes he was really beginning to like this situation.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leo on the other hand was trying not to laugh. Sadow and Ordo had gotten into another one of their fist fights again, and over a girl, too. But what they did not know was that they where each fighting over two different girls. Maybe he should explain that part to them…………………..on second thought maybe he shouldn't. Yes, that idea sounded much, much more to his liking.

"You two do realize that your fighting over two different girls right?" SC explained as she walked into the room.

"WHAT!?!" They said in union as they turned to look at Leo. "And you didn't say anything!"

Leo turned around and high-tailed it toured his bedroom, hoping that he could make it there before Sadow and Ordo turned him into swiss cheese.

"I swear to god, if I ever get my hands on that girls throat, I'll strangle her." He muttered to himself.

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**I do not own anything exept Skull Crusher, Zilla Kun, Leo, Sadow, and this version of my Keller. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners. P.S I have only read a few of the Last of The Jedi and Repubic Commando books, so please don't be mad at me.**_

_**Please review, and if you have any ideas for the story please tell me so, for I would love to hear ( read ) it.**_


End file.
